Switch's Christmas
by Bat-teen 28
Summary: Even rogues need a Christmas. Please R and R!


Switch's Christmas. Note: Merry Christmas Sword Stitcher! :D

* * *

Dead Switch sat in the monitor room, playing snake on her phone. It was the only thing she could do to pas the time, being cooped up in the old warehouse Nigma had used as a hideout.

It was hardly a warehouse, let alone a hideout. Wallpaper wad pealing off, bits of ceiling came of everyday, there was a slight case of damp in one corner of the room, it was hardly ideal, but it was all they could have.

Switch sighed and breathed out a puff of air and the coldness made it look like smoke.

"You making dragon smoke, Switch?"

Switch looked over her shoulder to see Jester leaning up against the wall.

"Hey Neon. What are you doing here?" asked Switch as she quit her game.

Jester grinned and jumped onto the platform Switch was on. "I came to see if you wanted to go out with me, for a fun time! Ya' know, a christmas outing!"

Switch frowned. She was already in trouble with Nigma for giving away information to the Bat (something she would not be doing ever again) she did not need to get into even more trouble with him. She had been told to stay in the hideout and that was exactly what she planned on doing.

"I can't Jester, Nigma would kill me," sighed Switch as she leant back in her chair.

Jester frowned. "Do you know where he is right now?"

"No."

"He's at the Iceberg, getting himself drunk and flirting with Sphinx, under the mistletoe! I think you deserve a night off," cried Jester.

The kid was right. Switch did deserve a night off. In fact, her night off was way over due, but still…

"I'll take full responsibility for you and if he gets angry I'll say I held you at gunpoint," said Jester with a grin.

Switch raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure he would fall for that?"

Jester nodded her head. "Yep! I did it to him once. He didn't want to come Christmas shopping with me, so I made him," Jester shrugged with a small grin tugging at her lips, "What was I meant to do? It's not like I could leave him hear on his own."

Switch smirked a tiny bit. "Alright then Neon. Let's go out and spread some festive cheer."

Jester did a flip and squealed with delight. "YAY! This is going to be fun, I'll take you to all of my fave places!"

Switch shook her head and pulled her coat on, before following the insane child out of the door.

As the two women walked down the snow covered road, Jester began to dance and spin around, laughing all of the time.

"I take it you like Christmas," laughed Switch as Jester grabbed her arm and made her dance with her.

"You bet I do! It's so much fun! Snowball fights are the best in Gotham, sometimes I can even get rival gangs to put down their weapons and have a snowball fight instead!" cried Jester as she began to tap dance on the ice.

Switch grinned. "You really managed to get them to do that?"

Jester nodded her head.

Switch laughed. "Wished I'd seen that."

"If you wished to see that, you should of seen the time I took Eddie sledging! It was so funny!" laughed Jester.

Switch burst out laughing. "I'm surprised you actually managed to even get him on a sled."

"It wasn't easy, but I said that Batman could do it and of course Eddie couldn't have the Bat being able to do something he couldn't."

This only caused Switch to laugh more. She could only imagine what Nigma looked like on a sled. He just wasn't built for that sort of thing.

"You can get him to do anything!" she laughed.

Jester grinned. "Hey, I know what makes him tic. If you learn that, Switch you could have him wrapped around your finger."

They carried on down the street until they came to a jewellery store.

Jester grinned. "Ladies first," she said pointing to the store.

"Err, insane children first," Switch said crossing her arms.

Jester laughed and pulled out her gun, before firing at the window.

Alarms went off, but they didn't care. Instead they jumped inside and grabbed all of the things they could.

"Hear Switchy! Merry Christmas!" laughed Jester as she gave Switch a diamond necklace.

Switch chuckled and slipped the necklace in her pocket.

They continued to do this at every shop they came too. The alarms would go off, they would grab the stuff they wanted and then they would leave.

By the end of the night they were both worn out.

"This was fun Neon, thanks," said Switch as she walked into Edward's hideout.

Jester grinned. "No problem Swi-"

Jester stopped in mode sentence and looked shocked.

Switch looked shocked too, for they could both hear giggling coming from up stairs.

"That sounds like Sphinx," muttered Switch.

Jester grinned. "Oh, Eddie's going to have fun tonight then!"

"You don't mean?"

"Oh yes!"

"Oh man!"

"Don't worry, I have a turkey in the freezer at home, plus a christmas log and christmas pudding, including brandy. Wanna' spend Christmas with me Smart mouth?" asked Jester.

Switch smiled. "Yeah Neon, I would."

They walked out of the hideout and towards Jester's hideout.

"Oh yeah! Merry Christmas, Smart Mouth!" laughed Jester.

"Merry Christmas, Neon," Switch laughed too and looked back at Jester, "A very merry Christmas."

THE END.


End file.
